


Where There's Smoke

by Ginger Jam (skylite)



Series: Molly Prewett: Now in Arthur Weasleyvision [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, hp100, molly and arthur, school years, the weasleys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylite/pseuds/Ginger%20Jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Where There's Smoke<br/>Character[s] Molly, and Arthur Weasley [school years]<br/>House: Hufflepuff<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Challenge: Smoke<br/>Spoilers: None</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Where There's Smoke  
> Character[s] Molly, and Arthur Weasley [school years]  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Word count: 100  
> Challenge: Smoke  
> Spoilers: None

Arthur winced.   
  
The cauldron was  _not_  supposed to jitter ominously like that. Nor was the potion inside supposed to belch gouts of purple smoke.  
  
Checking the book, he discovered pages stuck together. He groaned. He was  _supposed_  to be helping with medicinal potions for extra credit.  
  
"Hmm," said a voice. Arthur looked up and a red-haired girl peered through the smoke into the cauldron. "Added the ashwinder eggs too early."  
  
She tapped the cauldron with her wand and sprinkled in a sparkling powder. The smoke vanished.  
  
But now there was fire. She was the prettiest girl Arthur had ever seen.


End file.
